The present invention relates to soft molded composites such as seat cushions, particularly polyurethane and polyurethane/polyurea composites, and to a one-step process for the production of these composites.
Soft composite materials are used in seating applications, exercise equipment pads, support pads in spas and jacuzzis, etc. These composite materials are typically made from a foam which is subsequently covered with a flexible material such as vinyl or fabric.
Processes for the production of flexible foams covered with a soft material such as vinyl are known. In these known processes, the foam is generally molded into the desired form and then covered with a flexible membrane or a material such as vinyl or fabric. In addition to equipment for molding the foam, such processes also require equipment or significant manual labor to cover the foam. The foam covering operation is separate from the molding operation. These two separate operations increase the cycle time and effort necessary to produce the final composite article. Waste is generated in these processes due to inadequate coating, damaged foam, "fitting" the covering to the foam, etc. This waste has a significant effect upon the economy of the production process.